wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bombwings
Physical Appearance Can come in the color schemes of yellow and orange, red and orange, or orange and black. Males are smaller and have a slimmer body than females, as well as being hornless. Females are larger and broader, having horns shaped like spearpoints and longer claws. Both genders have thick, sharp teeth. Alliances While the bombwings tend to be violent in wartime, they prefer to have more allies in an attempt to become more peaceful. Bombwings put their allies into separate groups based on how much they trust them. Despite this, they prove to be steadfast allies, willing to fight for any Class-1 member of their coalition. Class 1 Allies The Bombwings see these as allies they can trust to a point and will trade with them, provide some technology, and readily provide military aid if necessary. * Seawings * Rainwings * Icewings Class 2 Allies The Bombwings only trade and keep the peace with this group of tribes and sometimes hire some dragons from them as mercenaries. * Sandwings * Mudwings Class 3 Allies The Bombwings only make truces with these tribes and break the truce when it no longer benefits them and employ dragons from these tribes as mercenaries * Nightwings * Skywings (Let me know if you want your tribe to be allied with the Bombwings) Society Military The Bombwings have an extremely organized and disciplined military. Soldiers often start training at ages 9-12 and begin military service at age 20-23 (Royal Guards start at age 6 and begin service at age 25). Promotions are only earned from average performance in battle, rather than the older system of promoting, "someone who lead the charge at the Random Invasion," as General Napalm had said after his promotion to Captain. Civilians Bombwing civilians live in reinforced metal houses that can stand their explosions. The common Bombwing jobs are Blacksmith, Librarian, Merchant, and Teacher. Government The Bombwings have a Democratic Government, led by Queen Heatseeker and the Military and Civilian Councils. Each Council has 5 Senators and 30 representatives to inform the Queen of the conditions of the Military and the Civilian populous. If a Government member is considered unfit for their position by a series of trials, they must step down or battle a challenger to the death. The monarchy is usually patriarchal, however a male can take over in a crisis. History The Bombwings were initially used by Scavengers for airstrikes on Phyrria as resistance to the Great Scorching. Seeing a choice between uprising against their captors and destroying their kin unwillingly, an individual named Gunpowder decided to secretly unite her fellow Bombwings and perform a coordinated uprising. Eventually, after two decades of persuasion, deals, and threat, Gunpowder and the other Bombwings overthrew the Scavengers and banished them from their peninsula of Apocalypse. Naturally, Gunpowder became the first Bombwing Queen and vowed that the Bombwings would forever be a fair, just society, setting in the Bombwing code that is still in place to this day. With no enemies and more Scavenger Technology than they needed, the Bombwings formed Apocalypse into a dragon utopia, with among the most advanced technology that dragons had seen. There were some setbacks with the Bombwing Civil War and the Resistance War, but the technological advancements in the Bombwing/Nightwing Cold War more than made up for it. In recent years, however, an unknown member of the council is killing heirs to the Bombwing throne, so the Bombwing's 12th Queen, Heatseeker, is hiding her heirs in hopes that enough will survive to reform the Government. Culture The Bombwings generally centralize their culture around explosives and technology. Stories are often involving renowned explosives developers and often demonize Scavengers due to their mistreatment of the Bombwings. One example of these stories is of a renowned Bombwing Soldier known as "Fuse", who could place explosives in plain sight and not be seen. Bombwing parents are advised to encourage their children to challenge authority when they believe it is right. Bombwing children are named after weapons and destructive forces of nature, a notable example being Torpedo. Twin Bombwings are often named after a weapon and its ammunition, such as Bow and Arrow. Notable Bombwings * Heatseeker: the Bombwing Queen, mother of Strafe and Torpedo * Arrow: Male general in the Bombwing Army, brother of Bow * Bow: Male commander in the Bombwing Army, Brother of Arrow * Strafe: Bombwing Princess, 14th child of Heatseeker * Torpedo: Male Bombwing Soldier, secretly Heatseeker's 15th child * Depth: Female Soldier in the Bombwing Army, Torpedo's best friend and protector * Charge: Male sergeant in the Bombwing Army, brother of Depth * Airstrike: Female Military Council Member * Napalm: Male General in the Bombwing Army, Torpedo's commanding officer Abilities Bomb Storm The bombwing fires a stream of highly explosive, ant-sized pellets at a target that explode at the slightest touch Napalm Pellet The bombwing coughs up a cylindrical napalm pellet made from explosive fluids in their gut that can level an arena. However, this takes a lot of energy out of the dragon, so it is only used as a last resort. Superior Eyesight Bombwings have among the best eyesight of the different dragon tribes, being able to spot a bird on the ground from about 500 feet up. Charge Carrying Female Bombwings can carry a large object up to thrice their weight for about 140 miles, however, this does lower their speed by 0-10 mph. Males, however, carry bombs about 1/3 of their weight as anything heavier hampers their agility. Agility and Coordination Male Bombwings rival the fastest dragons in agility, being able to dodge most breath attacks with ease while carrying a single bomb 1/3 of their weight, as well as being able to throw this bomb and hit a target with uncharacteristic aim.__FORCETOC__